This invention relates to a device for the temporary tethering and/or restraint of dogs or other such animals.
The prior art is predominantly composed of stakes which require a tool such as a hammer for striking the device or a wrench for turning the device to complete installation for use. Furthermore, removal may also require a wrench or digging tool to achieve separation of the device from its emplacement. The necessity of such tools reduce the ease of transfer and portability of those devices. The prior art also requires that some assimilate of clasp, clip or hook be used once the device has been implanted to attain the connection of the tether line. Otherwise, some means of knot must be tied to complete the tethering. Also, many of the prior art stakes have exposed members which may, by design, expose man and beast to potential harm by puncture from, or tripping over, the device.